S4E08
* * * * * * |loser = * |previous = 你不想要的騙子球 |next = 這一集是關於籃球 |youtube = v0aB4IWiDfs |cake = Firey Speaker Box's pieces}} "答案就是這"是夢幻島爭奪戰4的第8集，亦也是夢幻島爭奪戰系列的第39集。 它於2018年3月10日發布。 情節 Cold Open 明胶检查薯条的薯条，说明其中一些似乎“肿”。 炸薯条生气，认为“肿胀”是明胶的“超重”新俚语。 明胶说，炸薯条的两个看起来“变黄”，“球茎”，似乎是“摆动”。 炸薯条现在明显生气，并告诉明胶“吃别人的内脏”。 明胶然后滑向呕吐袋，意味着明胶想要吃她里面的那个酒吧里的酒吧，这个酒吧在做四个通常会做的介绍姿势时会迎接明胶。 Before Cake at Stake 甜甜圈和蛋糕看着时钟，谁被用作放置蛋糕闹钟。 他蜱虫，然后叮咬。 当闹钟响起时，甜甜圈说标桩上的蛋糕开始了。 Cake at Stake (on the Moon) On the Moon, which and are still stranded on it, watch Donut broadcasting himself through TV. Donut, calling himself a "bagel brain", announces that he will host the Cake at Stake through there, which makes Lollipop from laugh since "bagel brain" was the nickname she gave him. Donut's arms pass through the TV screen as he forcefully grabs her lips and shuts her mouth to make her stop. Tennis Ball asks Donut how he's doing this despite him being on Earth. Donut attributes this ability to his new camera, which can also transmit matter along with light. Basketball, acknowledging this, then tells him to get both teams back on Earth, but he can't, for the transmission only goes one way. Lollipop uses that to her advantage and bites Donut's hands. When Donut tries pulling his hands out, they are stuck in the camera and therefore stuck on the moon. Donut exclaims that he cannot hold this position and then finds out a way to unite the Earth with the moon. Donut clips some grass in between his legs and then starts to warp Earth through his camera. This is successful, as after this is done, the Earth's surface is now right above the Moon. TV comes back to everyone else from space. The camera is floating around earth. The objects then jump back onto Earth, and with back, Cake at Stake can continue. Cake at Stake (on Earth) Donut begins Cake at Stake near the Lavatories. The whole launch themselves into Donut's hole, making it harder for him to speak. 22,238 votes were cast, and the cake for the Cake at Stake is the Firey Speaker Box, chopped up into seven pieces. Firey is shocked, and Donut says it's just "tit for tat", considering what the Firey Speaker Box done to him in the Cake at Stake in Get in the Van. Tennis Ball, Blocky, TV, Grassy and Basketball are all safe, getting Firey Speaker Box pieces. While Robot Flower broke the signal due to an "explosive" that would later kill Remote, she was safe anyways. It narrowed down to Golf Ball and 8-Ball. Donut announces that Golf Ball is safe and 8-Ball is out. 8-Ball is launched between the Earth and the Moon, and Donut teases him for being eliminated in the eighth episode. 8-Ball denies having a favorite number, but Donut interrupts and eliminates him by turning gravity back on. 8-Ball is crushed between the Earth and the Moon, and Saw accidentally inhales the Fumes from 8-Ball being crushed. The Contest The contest is a quiz show, and getting one question right would result in the team that answered correctly being safe. As Donut is about to announce the first question, Bubble has a flashback on Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? in BFDI, where she remembers Pencil saying that she is so dumb she can't even count to three. However, before she can answer question one, Pen buzzes in the correct answer, making his team, safe. As a result, Bubble is belittled by Match and Snowball. After Donut announces question two, Bubble gets nervous, as both Match and Snowball give her the evil eye. When Bubble buzzes her answer, it is wrong, making Match demote Bubble from a "bember" to a "bemb". Meanwhile, at , Stapy, instead of answering the question, is building something resembling a buzzer made with a popper, cardboard box, and tape that was removed from Puffball. Cloudy buzzes in his answer, and gets it correct, making safe and Fries upset. Meanwhile, Barf Bag continues to struggle, despite Donut giving her easy questions, attempting to ensure his team safety. She blames it on her reflexes, but Lollipop states that it's her "barf molecules". Question three is the result of snow and gasoline being mixed. Barf Bag still can't figure out the answer, and Saw attempts to buzz in "glue", the correct answer, but accidentally says "eight" instead. Book comforts her, saying that everyone makes mistakes occasionally. Barf Bag is still struggling. Meanwhile, Cake knows the answer, but is scared to buzz his answer in fear due to Loser's elimination and Loser not being there to support him. That's when Pin gives a motivational speech, motivating Cake to buzz in his answer, getting it correct. Donut tells Barf Bag he can't take her struggling anymore, so he asks her to recall what he sees when he looks at his teammates, which he said in a speech only his teammates heard. Saw says "eight", but it's wrong. Then Barf Bag gets the answers correct, giving safety. Donut is overjoyed, but Stapy complains the question was biased. Question five is 1 + 1, which even Saw herself can't say due to her only saying "Eight". Donut says that his duty as host is to punish Saw for this, and plays an audio tape of Four's screech. However, it does not affect Saw. When Donut points the recorder towards himself, he gets screeched anyway. Golf Ball buzzes in her answer, which is correct. The sixth question is to name the past tense of "eat". Saw buzzes in "eight" once again, due to 8-Ball's fumes, and Donut is about to call her out for being wrong. However, since the correct answer "ate" and response answer "eight" sound alike, Saw gets it correct. Final two The final two teams yet to get an answer a question correctly are and . The final question is to name Donut's favorite season and Stapy guesses winter. He is incorrect, and while Puffball pushes the fake buzzer to , he pretends to be dismayed. Bubble knows the answer, but the fake buzzer doesn't work and gives Stapy time to buzz in the correct answer - summer. Donut announces that is up for elimination, but Match objects and shows Donut the footage of Stapy cheating, resulting in being up for elimination instead. Stinger Fanny approaches Bubble, telling her that Match didn't know the answers either and calls Match a hypocrite. Bubble thanks her for the information, and Fanny says that she hates Match. 排名 These rankings are based on the person who said the correct answer first on their respective team. Please look down below for further information. # - Answered by Pen # - Answered by Cloudy # - Answered by Cake # - Answered by Barf Bag # - Answered by Golf Ball # - Answered by Saw # - Answered by Bubble ; originally UFE, but declared safe after Match showed the footage # - Answered by Stapy ; originally safe, but declared UFE after Match showed the footage 問題回答 *問題1: Ooba wooba grooba shmooba? **Correct Answer: Frooba dwooba. (Answered by Pen) *問題2: Queeky beeky, floop floop? **Responses: Zop zap (Bubble) **Correct Answer: Gluck gluck hork pork. (Answered by Cloudy) *問題3: 雪加汽油等於什麼? **Responses: Eight (Saw, due to 8-Ball's fumes) **Correct Answer: Glue. (Answered by Cake) *問題4: 當他看著他的隊友時，甜甜圈看到了什麼? **Responses: Eight (Saw, due to 8-Ball's fumes) **Correct Answer: Hope, strength, ingenuity, and no one being quite like Firey Jr.. (Answered by Barf Bag) *問題5: 1加1等於? **Responses: Eight (Saw, due to 8-Ball's fumes) **Correct Answer: Two (Answered by Golf Ball) *問題6: “Eat”(吃)的過去式是什麼? **Correct Answer: Ate. (Answered by Saw, although she said “eight” due to 8-Ball's fumes.) *問題7: 甜甜圈最喜歡的季節是什麼? **Responses: Winter (Stapy, incorrect intentionally) **Correct Answer: Summer. (Bubble and Stapy. Stapy initially earned the point after sabotaging Bubble but lost it due to Match's recording causing his team to be up for elimination.) Table Legend CORRECT - This team answered the question and got it correct. INCORRECT - This team answered the question and got it wrong. CORRECT & INCORRECT - This team answered the question several times and differently answered correct or incorrect. ALREADY CORRECT - This team already got a question correct, so they didn't need to answer again. DID NOT ANSWER - This team did not answer the question that was provided by the host. UP FOR ELIMINATION - This team is up for elimination. ORIGINALLY UFE - This team was originally UFE but another team was found cheating. MEANT OTHER ANSWER - This team answered the question correctly, but meant something other than that. 投票 死亡 *Firey Speaker Box is broken into 7 pieces as the cake during Cake at Stake. *8-Ball is crushed by the Earth and the Moon's gravitational pulls and his remains, in fumes, get inhaled by Saw 連續性參考 *Donut using Firey Speaker Box as cake references what Firey Speaker Box did to Donut back in Get in the Van, as he explains that it’s just “tit-for-tat”. * Donut calls himself "bagel brain", a nickname made by Lollipop in Four Goes Too Far. *When was up for elimination, Eraser poses the same way as in Paper Towel. *In the beginning, Gelatin was trying to eat Fries's fries and then analyzed them just like in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 and Welcome Back. *Changes to characters from past episodes are still present. **Bomby is still half-exploded from Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. **Cloudy is still taped from Fortunate Ben. **Saw is still missing her handle from Getting Teardrop To Talk. **The members of (except Balloony) are still orange from Four Goes Too Far. **Woody is still dented from The Liar Ball You Don't Want. **Tree and a fortune cookie are still in Bottle from Fortunate Ben and The Liar Ball You Don't Want. ** and (except Taco) were still on the Moon until Donut pulled the entire Earth onto the Moon. **Remote, Balloony, Bell, Naily, and Foldy are still dead from the past episode. ***If the characters are changed into their present selves, they would go back to normal. This may happen in BFB 9. *The answer "glue" for question three is a callback to BFDIA 5. *Donut saying that they don't have to sit so far away during Cake at Stake is a reference to the previous episode. *A flashback of Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? is shown when Bubble remembers what Pencil said about her being dumb. *A flashback was shown of Donut's speech from Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. *A popper from The Liar Ball You Don't Want was used to make the fake button for the fake buzzer Team built. *When 8-Ball is going to be eliminated, Donut says that he is eliminated in the episode 8, and says that is his favorite number, Then 8-Ball says that he doesn't have a favorite number. This is a reference to his joining audition back in Season 1. *When Match demoted Bubble to "Bemb" status in slow motion, it was a call back to Getting Teardrop to Talk when Pencil said "Bember" to Bubble in slow motion. *When TV was inside Donut, his screen was the recording of Loser still in the jawbreaker in space. *When Match burst out of the voting screen and refused to be up for elimination, Donut said that she just had to deal with it. This is a reference to Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know! when Pencil told Donut that he just had to deal with his team being smaller. 文化參考 * When Grassy enters Donut's mouth, the death sound from Roblox is heard. * Similarly, when the rest of enters Donut's mouth, the hurt sound from Minecraft Beta is heard. Trivia *This is the second BFB episode not written by Michael Huang. The first being Four Goes Too Far. *Barf Bag triggers the intro for this episode, making her the first female to do so. **She is the fifth contestant to do that as well. The first four are Snowball, Spongy, Grassy and Bomby. **She is also the third contestant to do it. *This marks the first time lost a member. *8-Ball was the third male contestant eliminated in a row, along with Loser and Roboty. *8-Ball's elimination is coincidental, considering that the number 8 is on him and that he was eliminated in BFB 8. This would be the second coincidental elimination in a row. * will be the last team to be UFE. *The least and most voted contestants, Tennis Ball and 8-Ball are both voiced by Cary Huang. They also appear to both be balls. * Is the first team to ever get 3 wins and get 2 wins in a row. *This episode has the person with the most votes as having the smallest proportion of all total votes, at just 21.6% and 4814 votes. *The thing inside Fries's head could possibly be X. **If this is so, it is unknown how X did it, nor do we know if Four can do the same. **The actual asset for this 'X' has the top half but only part of the bottom half. Written on it is 'THIS IS NOT X'. This is possibly an Easter egg written by someone on the team, and this increases the chance of it being X. **In Cary Huang's reaction video, he states that he really wants to tell us what it is, but he doesn't, saying "You already know what it is". This almost confirms X's status inside Fries. **There is also a high chance of making X return, but trying to discourage people from snooping around in the video to find if it is guaranteed, but the chance of X's return is likely. *Pen and Cloudy are the only members of their respective teams to have speaking roles in this episode. *This is Barf Bag and Lollipop's first fight since Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. *This is the second time voting icons have been revealed of contestants who weren't up for elimination in the episode. The first time was in Getting Teardrop to Talk with Book and Ice Cube's icons. *In 's voting screen, the letters aren't ABCDEFG, but IJKLMNO. **Even though they weren't up for voting, they received 1333 votes in the comments. **The letters were probably meant as a joke however, since wasn't actually up for elimination that episode. **The votes did receive go as follows: *Puffball isn't bandaged anymore because used the bandages to make the fake buzzer. **However, Cloudy still is despite David and Woody having arms, Balloony does too but he's currently dead. *The black fume emitted from 8-Ball after his death makes a person always says "eight", which affected Saw. *This is the first time in BFB that the votes have gone down. *Although some of the contestants are still dead and most of them haven't changed (like in BFB 7), Needle somehow managed to detach from Naily. *This is the first BFB episode where a character breaks the fourth wall (not including when the ones that are UFE are revealed). *When Saw answered question 4 with "Eight", Donut said, "Debatably correct, but no" Cary explained in a Humany video that this is because, at the time there were 8 members of Team Ice Cube (Including himself) that Donut can see. *8-Ball is the first male contestant to die onscreen when they get eliminated. * This is the first even-numbered episode of Season 4 without Recommended Characters. * Around 3:20, the Liar Ball made a cameo on TV during the Cake at Stake. * It is revealed in this episode that Match is flexible. ** Although, this doesn't make any sense because she's made out of wood. ** She is possibly made of Pinewood, a type of wood that is flexible. * Match pushing the voting screen and jumping out may be a reference to Thanks for 4 years!, because in that video Pen does something similar. ** Coincidentally, in Thanks for 4 years of Thanks for 4 years!, Match mentions Pen. * With Firey Speaker Box dead, this marks the point where all hosts have died at least once. * Despite Donut's favorite season being summer, he was eliminated back in Get Digging, which happened in Summer 2012. * This is the second time Camera appears in the season, but they look angry. ** You can also hear the BFB song "The Show" playing from the camera's recording. * The dead characters from the previous episode — Taco, Remote, Naily, Balloony, and Bell — have not been recovered and are therefore absent in this episode. * This is the first episode where Four makes no appearance. ** A recording of his screeching is present though. * This episode marks the first time that Earth and Moon together can be seen in one scene. * Donut's snap is the same sound from Ballers. ** Another sound is when Saw inhales the fumes, which is the 'snatch' sound from BFDI 1a * 8-Ball is the first ball to be eliminated from BFB. * Cloudy saying "Gluck Gluck Hork Pork" is a reference to one of the Cake at Stake songs (hork hork hork glorp glorp...). * In the .fla files when Match shows Donut the footage at the end of the episode, there is an extended version of Donut watching the footage. * This is the first episode to be released on Saturday in the Pacific Time Zone. * When Saw replies 8 to the question involving the team speech, Donut refers it to debatably correct, as his team consists of 8 members during the speech. * While Donut was displaying the 8th challenge, Bozo's asset could be seen when A Better Name Than That's buzzer appears. * Lollipop has Spongy's BFDI asset when Donut jams her lips closed. * This was the first episode in which an eliminated contestant, in this case being 8-Ball, was confirmed to be killed during his elimination. 穿幫鏡頭和錯誤 *At 4:55, Woody has no arms. *Match from 0:10 switched places from the bottom left screen to the top right screen in 0:26. **Pie can also be seen with no limbs, and Basketball has no legs. ***This could be because Pie was sitting and facing inside the pedestal. *Donut's camera didn't return to normal size after transporting the Earth through the moon. *When Lollipop appeared on screen to ridicule Donut for referring to himself as "Bagel Brain," a couple of frames showed the stars from the background in the foreground over her eyes **This could be possibly be intentional though, as they could just be a glistening effect *During the beginning of the challenge, Flower looks a bit smaller than usual. **This is also the case for Lollipop. *During the beginning of the challenge, Firey is not burning. *For a brief frame at 5:41, Bubble's mouth is not colored in. *At 5:49, Donut loses his arms and Bubble has no mouth. However, this might of been to add drama through their appearance. *From 5:48 to 5:56 Bubble has no legs. *When Donut is saying the question is supposed to be easy, Barf Bag was talking without moving her lips. *When Saw says "Oh, this is easy!", for a brief moment, her mouth is not colored. *At 6:35-6:48, Puffball's face is larger than normal. *At 10:02, Match is bigger than usual. *At 9:41-9:50, Bubble's mouth is gray. 聲帶 es:Questions Answered Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Delayed